


scents

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha! Neil, Anal Sex, Begging, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Harrison, Omegaverse! AU, Sexual Tension, fated mates, hormonal teens, theres a shit ton of it, well uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: He only felt dirty when he imagined his fingers were Neil's.





	scents

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER:  
> ANY SEXUAL INTERCOURSE BETWEEN THE BOYS IN THIS IS OF LEGAL AGE (at least the average legal age for most states in America, which is 16 / 17) AND I CANNOT STRESS THIS MORE.  
> I DO /NOT/ SUPPORT UNDERAGE SEX, NOR DO I SUPPORT MINOR / NON-MINOR RELATIONSHIPS, BEING SEXUAL OR NOT. MAXVID SHIPPERS PLEASE DO /NOT/ INTERACT.  
> (Please note that there is no such thing as underage masturbation, as everyone experiences these desires at different times. In this story, Harrison experiences his at about 13, which is fairly average, and he only truly masturbates for the first time at 14.)

The first time he noticed it was when he was thirteen, as soon as the mess hall door opened.

The smell had hit him hard, and he remembered freezing on the spot, immediately whipping his head towards the source, nearly knocking his top hat off his head. There were two new people in the doorway accompanied by Max and David. One was a green-haired girl, the other a taller boy.

The girl seemed excited, a large grin spreading onto her face like butter. As she ran by him, dragging Max and the new boy behind her, he could tell that she was Beta. Now, the boy is what caught his interest. His scent was strong, and he immediately recognized it as the one he smelt as soon as they walked in. There was only one word that came to his mind: _Alpha_. Which was almost ironic, the boy seemed anxious, a trait which Alphas typically don’t have. Hell, Max acted more like an Alpha, and he was just a Beta, like the new girl.

As soon as they sped past him, he made eye contact with the taller boy and noticed how the boy’s eyes widened as if he noticed something strange. But he was pulled away before either of them could say anything.

But he smelt fucking amazing, and Harrison was immediately interested.

His interest in Neil only increased from then on, too. The peak point was when he had provoked him, and the younger boy’s aura and scent had changed from nervous and passive to strong, angry, and dominant. Harrison had frozen up at that too, and spark of excitement running through his veins. He wanted more of that feeling.

So, he continued provoking Neil, every day, _every single fucking day_.

It got to the point that Neil grabbed onto his wrist, squeezing hard and angrily, speaking sternly and cursing him to the depths of hell. He wasn’t exactly proud of himself at this moment, but he remembered how excited he felt when he noticed Neil’s aroused expression after Harrison had nonchalantly _moaned._

That summer was his first heat too. That was a wild adventure.

The first day of it, he had no idea what was wrong with him. He felt hot and needy, but he merely attempted to ignore it. He stepped outside his tent and walked to the main grounds. He managed to glance at Neil, who whipped around and stared at him like a deer in headlights, a small blush to his cheeks, before coughing awkwardly and scurrying away.

But his smell had already affected him, and Harrison felt his knees buckling underneath him, and he fell over, a drop of drool slipping from his lips.

He also noticed during that week, even after David had finally given him some heat-suppressing pills, that Neil seemed to be hanging around the magic stage more often than he had before. That thought alone excited him. Nurf and Ered hung around at first too but later disappeared from Harrison’s sight. It’s not like it mattered to him anyway.

But he did remember Nerris mentioning how both had black eyes which they had gotten from an unknown source, as both were unwilling to admit how they actually received their injuries.

 

* * *

 

When he returned home from camp he had no way of getting ahold of the heat-suppressants, as his parents absolutely refused to take care of him in any way considering what happened to his brother, and so he was forced to take care of it himself. At that point, he knew how to help himself, now that he was educated about heats thanks to David and Gwen (mostly David, who was an Omega himself), so it wasn’t like he was really awkward about it. He was fourteen now, and he felt old enough to be doing this sort of thing.

He only felt dirty when he started imagining his fingers were Neil’s.

 

* * *

 

When he was sixteen at camp, it started to get a bit awkward.

Neil was fifteen at this time, and there was a week where he started acting strangely. He was always nearby the first few days of that week, and once again he didn't see Ered, Nurf, or even Preston or Max during that time. During those few days, he was touchy and seemed to always want to be in a secluded area with him. Not only that, his face was constantly flushed and he acted a small bit seductive, but Harrison only got suspicious when Neil mysteriously disappeared for the last few days of the week.

He later found out that Neil had been experiencing a rut, and had needed to be isolated by Gwen, who had locked him into the infirmary cabin since they had recently run out of rut-suppressants because Gwen had just gone through her's as well.

Knowing that Neil had openly tried to fuck him was a bit nerve-wracking, but also _exciting_. Whenever he thought about it, he ended up arousing himself to the point of desperateness. But alas, all good things came with the bad, and after that week Neil flat out avoided him. Harrison wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or whatever, but all he knew is that the intoxicating scent that came with Neil was harder to smell when the Jewish boy was never around, and that was fucking disappointing.

It was pretty much a repeated cycle of Harrison attempting to challenge Neil, and the younger simply ignoring him or softly glaring and stalking away. It hurt the Israeli boy too, because now that he's not talking to Neil, he's missing him, and that's something he really doesn't want to do. He already misses Neil after every summer, so fuck missing him _during_ the summer, especially when there's not a good reason to since he's literally _right there_.

He ended up deciding to just confront him about it. He ran after him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him off to the small area behind the magic stage. Neil had looked panicked but tried to play it cool, raising his eyebrow at him. Harrison felt his head buzz, and he found himself struggling to find words to say.

"Uh-"

Neil rolled his eyes obnoxiously, but his hand was twitching and that's how Harrison knew how nervous the taller actually was. "If you're going to ask why I've been avoiding you, you already know the answer. I know Gwen told you." 

"Yeah," As Harrison said this, the Jewish boy glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact with him, "But like, that's-"

"-Fucking weird. Yeah, I get it. Just shut your whore mouth, please." He felt his heart clench as Neil sighed dejectedly. "It's already bad enough having to admit that I tried to seduce you."

Harrison bit his lip for a moment. "Actually, I was going to say that it's  _hot_."

The words slipped out his mouth accidentally, and he slapped his gloved hands over his mouth immediately after. He watched in utter horror as Neil's face burned red like Christmas lights, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. He felt his own face flush, and he nearly choked as Neil gulped, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"You think it's hot-?"

"Um, y-yeah. It's fucking hot." It was his turn to break eye contact, shifting his gaze to Neil's converse, which somehow deserved his utmost attention.  His heart is pounding a mile a minute, and he wonders if Neil is feeling the same thing. "If it makes you feel better, though, I wanted to fuck you when I first got my heat like three summers ago."

He didn't mention it, but he still wants to fuck him. Neil's puberty hit him hard and he no longer looks like a fucking noodle, which was a plus. He's not exactly muscly, but he's definitely fit, and he towers over everyone now, even Preston. His hands are large and boney now too, and it makes Harrison want to wrap his arms around Neil's neck and his legs around his waist and just feel his fingertips press into his thighs as he holds him up against the wall.

He hears Neil laugh and it's like heaven to his ears. He can't help but smile at the ground.

"Honestly? Good." There was a slight posessive tone to his voice when he says this, and Harrison suddenly realized where Ered and Nurf got those black eyes from.

 

* * *

 

He's seventeen now, and he's pretty sure his new favorite thing is the way Neil laces their fingers together as he thrusts in and out of him.

His body is sweating and hot, and he's gasping, one hand gripping Neil's and the other scratching on his naked back for dear life. He feels Neil's breath on his neck where a small kiss was just pressed. There's the smell of sex mixed in with Neil's scent now, and it's driving Harrison to the brink of insanity. It's intoxicating, addicting, and he didn't feel any regret as he pushed his hips to meet with Neil's.

At first, he wasn't exactly sure how Neil was an Alpha, considering how nervous and awkward he was. But here, covered in sweat and whispering dirty things against his neck, he realizes how much Neil loves that feeling of control. Harrison loves it too, but from the opposite perspective, he loves it when Neil takes charge and proves himself to be in complete authority. He lives for that feeling he gets when he's able to make Neil snap and show no mercy. He likes it rough, and it's pretty obvious, with the way he's nearly screaming and begging for Neil to go harder. 

Neil gripped his hip with his free hand and squeezed hard, pressing the pads of his fingers into Harrison's tan skin. His hips snap forward mercilessly, and he feels Harrison shudder around him, simultaneously letting out a loud cry of pleasure. He grinned against his neck, and pushed into him again, making sure to aim for the exact spot as before, causing the Israeli boy to cry out again. He licks at his neck and sucks, successfully leaving a blossoming purple bruise for everyone to see. Harrison will probably yell at him later, but he knows that he'll lock himself in the bathroom later and press his fingers into the hickies he left, whining like a fucking slut.

The Jewish teenager is in control, but he doesn't feel it. At least, he's slipping, making irrational decisions, as he's taking in Harrison's scent, slowly losing his mind. Harrison is the only one to see him like this, and he can't find it in himself to care, not when he's fucking the boy into the bedsheets, or the shower wall, or the sink, or the infirmary cot, or the table, or- You get the idea. It's the only time he ever feels in complete control of the situation when it comes to Harrison, and even then it's like he's losing it. Harrison drives him up the wall, and he drives Harrison up the wall literally.

He moves his head away from his lover's neck and presses a short kiss to his lips. Harrison's gasps are getting higher, and Neil gently runs his hand down to his thigh, feeling the muscle tighten. He knows the illusionist is close already, but he's not done, and so he grabs the base of Harrison's cock and squeezes. The boy chokes on his own spit, looking up and begging with his eyes. He merely smiled innocently down at him, watching as the Omega squirmed slightly and whined at him.

Neil leaned down and kisses his earlobe once. "Keep still."

It's a short command, but it did wonders. Harrison stopped moving his hips but dug his nails into Neil's back, hard. 

"You're a dick." He barely hears his whisper, but he does and he frowns for a moment before grinning again.

"I know." A kiss is pressed into Harrison's jawline.

"C-Can you at least let me cum-?" He stuttered, and Neil felt his cock twitch in his hand. He shook his head.

"No." 

"Why-?"

"Because I said so, baby." The pet-name slips from his lips, and it seems to have the desired effect because Harrison shuts up after that. He snaps his hips forward again, hitting Harrison's prostate for the third time that night, and the Israeli boy lets out a noise that sounds like a sob. Neil knew that he was being unnecessarily cruel in that instance, but he's tired of slipping. He wants absolute control and all of it. He kisses Harrison messily, and he swears that he feels the other mutter "You're so unfair" against his lips and he almost laughs. 

He  _is_ being unfair. He knows it. But there's no way that he's going to give into Harrison, not yet.

He presses his lips against Harrison's collarbone and hears the boy gasp lightly between his louder ones. Neil knows that he won't be able to last any longer at this rate either. He slows his movements, making shallow and agonizingly slow thrusts. Harrison whines loudly.

"Now you're just being a douchebag!"

"Mm." He moves his head and hums lightly against the illusionist's Adam's apple. Harrison huffs lightly, but his shoulders slump slightly. Neil grins widely; He's won.

"What do you want me to do, Neil?" Harrison whispered, his blush worsening due to the embarrassment.

"Beg." He says it almost too soon. "I want you to beg. If you do it nicely, I might let you cum."

Harrison's mouth curves downward. "I hate begging."

"I know."

There's a small moment of silence, and Neil stops moving his hips at all. Harrison moans in distaste, squinting his eyes shut. His face reddens more, and Neil raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently. "Well?" 

"Please." The elder mutters quietly.

"Mm? What was that?"

Harrison whines slightly. "Please, Neil?"

His grin turns cheeky. "Please, Neil, what?"

"Please let me cum." He pouts, "I need it. Please. Please."

The Israeli boy squirms against him, but Neil stays still. He huffs again.

"Neil, please! I wanna cum, please. Please, please!" He practically squeals out, the desperation finally starting to get to him. "Please-! You can knot inside me and everything! Please!" 

Neil's eyebrows shot upwards, but he smiles. "Of course."

Harrison lets out a relieved sigh as Neil pulls out to the tip, then slams back in, hand moving away from his dick. He moans loudly, squeezing Neil's hand which he was still holding after all this time. He tries not to scream as Neil hits his prostate repeatedly now, but he fails miserably, throwing his arm over his mouth to muffle it. He nearly cries as he feels his gut tightening to the max and releasing, and he shouts a "Thank you" to the Alpha who had just came inside the condom inside of him. Neil practically collapses on top of him, his knot swelling inside of him.

The Israeli boy chokes out a laugh. "Shit."

Neil chuckled a bit too, before rolling over to his side and dragging Harrison with him, pulling him against his chest. Harrison hummed in contentment.

"You smell good." The compliment came out of nowhere, and the Jewish boy is a bit surprised, but he brushes it off. Instead, he laughs a little more.

"Yeah? What do I smell like, then?"

"Old library and English laundry."

Neil snorts. "That's oddly specific."

"Shut up. It smells good." He smacks his arm slightly, giggling, "What do I smell like?"

"Vanilla and honey." He presses a kiss to Harrison's forehead, "It's really fucking sweet."

"Yeah-?" He tilts his head up towards Neil and smiles.

The corners of Neil's mouth tilt up too, and he presses a small kiss to Harrison's lips.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> oof this was a mess but y'know


End file.
